Coward
by 0Twisted-Symphony6
Summary: “But most importantly, loving someone puts you in a vulnerable position. But Chad Dylan Cooper is not vulnerable." Sonny confronts Chad about relationships. Is Chad capable of loving someone besides himself?


**A/N: Alright, this is my first Sonny With A Chance fic. It's a oneshot. I have too many stories right now to do anything more than a oneshot. Anyway, hope y'all like it. :)**

Sonny and Chad were located in a random closet somewhere on the set of So Random! After gathering the courage, Sonny had finally decided to confront Chad. She was tired of not knowing where the two of them stood. He was always flirting with her and she needed to know how much he wanted with her. Sonny refused to be another fling. So when she saw him, she grabbed his sleeve and pulled him into the closest private area, which happened to be a closet.

"You are a coward, Chad," Sonny started immediately. Shell-shocked, Chad just stared at her, allowing her to go on with her speech. "You act all high and mighty and tell yourself that you are the greatest being to ever walk this planet earth, but deep down, you're afraid. You're afraid to feel, afraid to _**love**_.

"Because love is about _**sacrifice**_. _Chad Dylan Cooper_ doesn't sacrifice anything of his own for someone else. Love is about _**compromise**_. But _Chad Dylan Cooper_ must always get his way. But most importantly, loving someone puts you in a vulnerable position. But _Chad Dylan Cooper_ is not _**vulnerable**_. You can't show vulnerability because you're afraid to open your heart and end up getting rejected.

"So you close off your heart and jump from girl to girl, making sure you are the one in control. _Chad Dylan Cooper_ does not get dumped. _Chad Dylan Cooper_ does the dumping. Because that's the safest way you know how to do relationships.

"But here's the thing, Chad: that's not going to get you _anywhere_. Until you allow yourself to be vulnerable, you're never going to get me.

"I can't be with someone who keeps himself locked away. I want to love you - I do love you, actually - but I can't be with you unless you show me that you can at least _try_ to love me back."

Chad looked Sonny right in the eyes and opened his mouth to speak. "Sonny, everything you just said is completely true. I am afraid. It's hard for me to admit that, but you make it easier for me to say it. You make it easier for me to be vulnerable. Because I know that you're different from the other girls I've known - other girls I've dated. You make me want to show a side of me that few people know exists. You make me believe in love, Sonny."

Sonny's eyes were filled with tears as she stared into Chad's eyes, intently listening to his rebuttal. She silently reached for his hands and took them in her own as Chad continued.

"I don't know if I love you," Chad said. "But the idea of loving someone is new to me. It may take some time to get used to the concept, or to even understand what love feels like. I don't know the signs of being in love! But one thing I know for sure, Sonny, is that I want to be with you. You and I are completely dysfunctional, but dysfunctional relationships always make the best ones, don't they?"

"Maybe on TV, they do, Chad. But you and I aren't characters on Mackenzie Falls. We're Sonny and Chad."

"Alright, well, whether or not dysfunctional is ideal, I still know that I would do anything in my power to ensure that you are always happy. And I'm hoping that by being with you, I can do that. Because I care about you so much, Sonny. I want you to know that you're my first thought when I wake up in the morning and my last thought when I go to bed at night."

"Chad, you say that you don't know what love feels like? Because what you just said sounds like love to me."

Chad played with the tips of Sonny's long brown hair with one hand. "Really?" he asked. "That's love?"

I nodded with a soft smile. "Well, in that case, Sonny Munroe, I have been in love with you for a long time."

Sonny smiled and slowly leaned in, planting a gentle kiss on Chad's soft lips.

"I love you, Chad."

"Apparently I love you, too, Sonny," Chad said with a smile as he wrapped his arms around Sonny. Sonny rolled her eyes at him. Chad rolled his eyes back.

"Sorry, let me try that again:

"I love you, Sonny Munroe."

**A/N: Alright, so I have NO FRICKEN CLUE how this idea came to me. It just did. One second I'm thinking about sleeping, and the next, Sonny's rant is running through my head.**

**But this didn't turn out quite the way I planned. It wasn't supposed to be a happy ending. But it just kinda ended up that way. lol. I guess it's just too hard to NOT write Channy. :) haha.**


End file.
